Healers And Their Ways
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: "Liana made him want to tear his hair out and batter logs with an axe until his muscles screamed in protest. She made him want to set a room on fire and throw her inside just so he could be the one to save her. She made him want to go to war, lose a limb and have her nurse him back to health." A series of one-shots about the intersecting lives of Healer Liana and King Edmund. Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

Edmund froze in the act of tying his shoes and looked up. A woman in a light blue dress stood opposite him, leaning against the wall. Her hair was a mass of dark waves, like melted chocolate; her fingers ran through the strands idly as she observed him. They locked eyes and she arched a perfect black eyebrow at his stony glare. "My, my, aren't we in a bad mood today?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and straightened up. "You're just full of wit, as usual."

"I believe so. Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I was just leaving," Edmund straightened up and saw Liana shrug, going back to playing with her hair. Something sparkling on her hand caught his eye. "What's that?"

Her eyes focused back onto his face. "I can't read your mind, Edmund. What is it?"

"You're wearing a ring," Edmund's eyebrows went up. "New suitor?"

Liana rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

"Who is it from?"

"Curiosity is considered rude in a king."

"A lot of things are, but they're acceptable _because_ I am a king," Edmund grinned roguishly. Liana couldn't help but smile back. "So tell me who gave it to you. It doesn't look like it was easy to come by."

"It wasn't. My brother set sail today, and he gave it to me as a keepsake. It is his," she showed him her hand and he saw that the ring, though heavy looking and decked with an expensive stone, was obviously masculine.

"I wish him a safe journey and a safe return."

"Thank you, King Edmund. And," she gave him a mock curtsy. "How rude of me to forget. Good evening to you."

Edmund bristled at her teasing. "Good evening," he picked up his sword and sheathed it, making sure she got a good look at the blade before the leather holster covered it. "And now, excuse me."

He was halfway past her when she spoke. "Were you just indirectly threatening me with your sword?"

Edmund stopped and chose his words carefully before uttering them. "I would never threaten a lady."

He heard her huff. "I suppose you say that to all the well-bred noblewomen, don't you?"

Edmund smirked and continued on his way. "Only to the pretty ones," he called over his shoulder. He chuckled when he heard her snarl at his retreating back.

**!**

"Stop making fun of her so, Ed," said Lucy reproachfully. "She'll stop teaching me otherwise, and she's very good."

"You're the _queen_, Lucy," Edmund rolled his eyes as he speared his meat with a fork. "I'm sure you can _command_ her to teach you."

"No, I can't! Liana would _never _take on an apprentice, she only did it as a special favor."

"To whom?"

"To me," said Susan. Edmund turned to face his older sister. She calmly wiped her mouth with her napkin before speaking. "Liana and I took archery lessons together before she went to the Houses of Healing."

"It is not my fault she harasses me," said Edmund firmly. "She knows I made a mistake at the gala last year. That's all there was to it."

"Stop it, Ed, that's no excuse," Peter rolled his eyes. "Liana's incapable of harassing anybody, but you never apologized so she has every right to try to get under your skin."

Edmund snorted. "You don't know her. Liana is capable of making a man want to cut off his own arm so she can be the one to heal it for him."

Susan and Lucy gaped at him. Peter blinked, but was the first to recover. "Ed, what exactly-"

"I didn't mean myself!" Edmund looked from his sisters to his brother, and slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "_I told you I made a mistake at the gala!_"

"Well, yes, but you know what mead does to you. It loosens your tongue, but everything you say isn't necessarily a mistake," pointed out Peter.

"Please don't encourage such thoughts in him, Peter," said Susan wearily. "Liana is my friend and she didn't deserve to be humiliated the way she was last year."

"I was humiliated too," Edmund resisted the urge to sulk.

"You did have such a high opinion of yourself, Ed, we can't reprimand her for doing what we all so wished to do," Lucy giggled. "And it _was _so funny."

"Liana is a lovely person and not the least bit rude," said Susan. She gave Edmund a withering look as she stood up from her seat. "Try not to have her beheaded for treason, Edmund. You may like her once you stop goading her."

"I do not goad her. She goads me!" yelled Edmund to his sister's retreating back. He huffed in annoyance and turned back to his plate. Peter snorted and stabbed his meat with a dagger, tossing it into his mouth.

Lucy made a face. "That is _so _unhealthy, Peter."

"Its clean," assured Peter.

Lucy shook her head obstinately. "Liana says-"

She never completed her sentence. With a groan of annoyance, Edmund pushed his chair back and stormed out of the dining hall. A faun on his way in with dessert threw the remaining two royals a confused look. "Was the food not to His Highness's likening, my king?"

Peter rolled his eyes and beckoned to the faun to set the dish down. Exchanging a look with Lucy, he merely shook his head. "Don't mind him, Sunar. He's going through some things."


	2. Chapter 2

"Frowning again, King Edmund?"

Edmund snarled with frustration as the familiar voice made him miss the log he was aiming for. He threw down his axe and turned around. His glare was black as thunder; the girl opposite him didn't even flinch.

"Don't frown, your face will stick," Liana's voice was still casual as she drifted inside the armory. Despite his fury, Edmund couldn't help but wonder at her. Dressed in dainty satin slippers, a thin white dress and a green sash around her waist marking her as a healer, she didn't look like she belonged anywhere near a weapon. And yet she didn't seem ill at ease to be a few feet away from a shirtless, sweaty and experienced swordsman.

Edmund gave her a withering stare, deciding to ignore her insult. "What are you doing here, Liana?"

Liana rolled her eyes. "Despite what you may think, I am not here to see you," she fluttered past him and went behind one of the rows of weapons that the centaurs kept meticulously organized. He heard her rummage around and let his curiosity get the better of him.

"What are you looking for?" he called out, fighting to keep his voice careless. Ever since that night last year, he had to work hard to remain aloof with her. He had a fair share of admirers in the court, but none of them got under his skin like she could.

He heard her laugh, causing him to frown. "I gave one of my daggers to the commander for sharpening and he said I could pick it up today."

"Orius doesn't let anyone touch his weapons."

"True," Liana drifted out of the mass of weapons and showed him a plain leather holster, large enough to fit a dagger not bigger than the one Peter usually ate dinner with. "But this is _my_ weapon."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "What does a healer want with a dagger?"

Liana rolled her eyes and walked towards him. Edmund folded his arms, his expression still skeptical. "Sometimes, after the patients are gone and I'm locking the Houses for the night, I often think of something," she said thoughtfully, tucking the weapon into her sash. She met his gaze and Edmund saw that her eyes were sparkling; she was annoyed.

For some reason, that made him happy. She deserved to be the one who was frustrated for a change. "I don't suppose there's any point in saying I don't want to hear it?" he asked, smirking as her eyebrow went up.

"Why would you think that there is no point?"

"Because you obviously love the sound of your own voice."

"Obviously," agreed Liana. She matched his stance and cocked her head to one side. "It amazes me how utterly defenseless you think I am, King Edmund."

Edmund snorted. "It's not very hard to think so, Liana."

She pursed her lips. Edmund shrugged at her defensive expression. Her next move was completely unexpected. Only his extensive swordsmanship made him block her arm as she raised it. He felt cool metal touch his skin and automatically grasped her wrist. It was more of a reflex than anything else. He knew Liana would never hurt him, and he had never taken her seriously with a weapon. But even he had to admit she had some skill. In the amount of time it had taken him to blink, Liana had removed the dagger from its holster and had it pressed to his Adam's apple, sharp side up. His eyes widened. She merely looked amused.

"Well, I suppose it's safe to say they did a very good job of sharpening it," her eyes twinkled as she raised her free hand and pried his fingers loose from her wrist. She patted his shoulder as she walked away. "Until tomorrow, King Edmund. Good night to you."

Edmund frowned as she walked away and wiped the sweat off his neck. His hand came back red. His eyes widened. "Liana!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" her voice floated towards him from near the door, betraying her suppressed laughter.

Edmund's lips twitched. Despite everything, he admired her spirit. "You could get arrested for what you just did," he kept his tone conversational, matching hers.

Her laughter filled the armory and bounced off the stone walls; Edmund doubted a woman's laugh had _ever _filled the building. "Keep some ice on it, Edmund, you'll survive the night," she laughed again. "And if you don't, I promise to turn myself in."

Edmund allowed himself to smile as he bent down and picked up his axe again. "It's _King _Edmund to you."

She laughed again. "Good night, _King _Edmund."


	3. Chapter 3

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"Because we're friends and I care for your mental health."

"My mental health is perfect, Ronas."

The nobleman opposite him rolled his eyes and held up his mug of mead. "You need to _live,_ Edmund. You're the only king probably in history who chooses to spend his free days in his solar instead of out here."

"Because _here_ is loud and crowded," Edmund scowled and nursed his own mug of mead. "I can't believe-"

"Stop talking and try to enjoy yourself," interrupted Ronas. He took a gulp of mead and smiled lopsidedly at his friend. "The barmaid is eyeing you."

Edmund groaned and buried his face in his hands. "The _barmaid_?"

"Actually, I just come out and help wait on customers when its rush hour," the familiar voice made him want to bang his head against the stone wall. "Though I suppose being called a barmaid should be flattering; healers don't often get such attention."

"Healer Liana!" Ronus wanted to fall to the floor and die; Edmund could sense it. He couldn't wait to tell Lucy; she loved to annoy Ronas about his lack of propriety. "I do apologize, I didn't-"

"Stop speaking, Ronas, the amount of times I've had to be summoned to your chambers after some woman has thrown something at you, I would expect nothing less," interrupted Liana. Edmund felt her tap him on the shoulder. He refused to move from where he had buried his face into his folded arms on the table. "Oh my, he _does _seem miserable."

"He doesn't agree with my methods of entertainment."

"I can't imagine why."

"Thank you!" Ronus sounded triumphant.

Edmund snorted. "She's making fun of you, Ronus," he raised his face and met Liana's amused gaze. "It's what she does best."

"Aren't you a charmer?" murmured Liana, more to herself than him. She raised her eyebrows at his questioning stare. "How's your battle wound, King Edmund?"

"What wound?" asked Ronus curiously.

Edmund didn't look away from Liana and waved his hand at his friend's concern. "I would hardly call it a wound. Perhaps a scratch," he broke her gaze and took a gulp of mead. He would need it to deal with Liana. "The blade wasn't very sharp."

"I seem to recall it being incredibly sharp."

"I beg to differ."

"What do you know of begging?" for the first time, he detected a hint of bitterness in her tone.

This wasn't right. Liana made him want to tear his hair out and batter logs with an axe until his muscles screamed in protest. She made him want to set a room on fire and throw her inside just so he could be the one to save her. She made him want to go to war, lose a limb and have her nurse him back to health. He didn't want to feel _sorry _for her.

He chose not to answer her question and took a gulp of mead. Liana obviously didn't need any encouragement and resumed talking, though the strange bitterness was gone now.

"Of all the taverns in Narnia, you choose this one?"

"It was his idea," like an annoyed child, Edmund pointed to his friend, only to find that Ronas had disappeared. He frowned. "Where did he go?"

"He has friends here, Edmund. He's here almost every night."

"How do _you _know that?"

"I live here."

Edmund frowned and swiped Ronas's abandoned mug of mead. He took a gulp and looked at Liana in confusion. "Healer's receive houses. Cottages. We approved them a year after the coronation."

Liana smiled. "I know."

Edmund waited for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he finally asked, "Why don't you live there?"

"Because this tavern is in the village, where my sister-in-law lives," her hands absently tapped out a tune on the table-top. "She does not know I am here, because her home is small and my brother is away. So I visit her whenever I can, and its easier to manage when I live close by."

She stopped talking suddenly. The crowd was getting rowdy; apparently a haggling match seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. Someone bumped into Liana on his way towards the thick of the disturbance and she winced, wisely choosing to slide into the booth opposite Edmund. He didn't comment and twirled the mug absently between his fingers. His head felt heavy; Narnian mead was incredibly strong and he rarely had it, though he couldn't remember the reason anymore.

"Edmund?" it was Liana. He turned to look at her and the room spun. Her forehead was creased with worry. "You don't look very well."

He snorted. "I'm well aware of how you think I look, Liana. Forgive me if I don't care for my ego to be further bruised tonight."

Liana frowned. "Edmund, I'm serious. I think you should-"

"Leave? Where? Back to that lavish palace that you obviously detest me for living in?" he suppressed the urge to snort again and grabbed Ronus's mug, downing it in one gulp. "Save it, Liana. I don't enjoy being insulted."

Her frown deepened. "You're drunk."

"Yes, funny how I always seem to end up drunk when _you're_ around."

"I have nothing to do with your low tolerance for alcohol."

"Your presence is intoxicating enough."

Liana didn't answer and merely reached over, grabbing his wrist and checking his pulse. Edmund wrenched his arm away and gave her an incredulous look. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know how you got drunk on that amount of mead, but you did. I don't want a repeat of the Spring Gala, Edmund. Go home."

Edmund smiled lopsidedly. Liana's severe expression faltered; for a second, it looked like she would smile back. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn't much older than him. At the Gala last year, she had barely been nineteen, while he had just turned twenty. She had as many responsibilities as him, perhaps more. But she was still more a girl and less a woman but, he noticed with some surprise, she was definitely getting there.

Liana noticed where his gaze was going and slapped his arm. "Watch your eyes."

Edmund winced and rubbed his arm. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't treat you like the rest of them," he made a face at her and almost succeeded in dropping his mug onto the floor. He managed to steady it just in time and looked up with a sheepish grin to see Liana fighting hard to control her smile.

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, eyes still sparkling with amusement. "Like the rest of them, King Edmund?"

"All those other women," he gestured with his hands idly. "The ones Peter thinks I like."

"You mean the ones who stroll with you in the grounds every Sunday."

"Have you been watching us, then?"

"Not at all. You just almost always reduce one to tears and more often than not push another into the lake and I have to be summoned to soothe hysterical maidens."

Edmund burst out laughing. "No wonder you dislike me so much!"

Liana frowned. "I don't-" she was interrupted by her landlord, the owner of the tavern, who had pushed his way towards their table and suddenly demanded all of her attention. "Yes?"

"Healer, I am afraid we have a problem," the portly man twisted his hands nervously as he glanced from her to her companion. Liana gave him an encouraging smile and he continued, "I'm afraid one of the men from out of the village offered my boys a great deal of money for a room, and in their greed the boys gave him yours. Now the man is dead asleep up there and we can't begin to move him because of all this ruckus," he gestured helplessly to the gambling party. "My dear, could you-"

"She will stay at the palace," interrupted Edmund joyfully. Liana gave him a look, which he returned with a wink. "Don't worry, Master, she'll be well looked after. See that my friend there gets my bill!" he gestured to Ronas, who was obviously chatting up the _real_ barmaid. Liana shrugged helplessly to her landlord, who merely bowed to Edmund and scurried away, obviously too overwhelmed to argue.

"I do not have to stay at the palace, Edmund, I can stay at my brother's home," Liana didn't move from her seat and smiled slightly. "It was very nice of you to offer, but-"

"Nonsense," Edmund stood up and felt around for his sword. Satisfied that he was still wearing it, he held out his arm for Liana. "Lucy will enjoy your company."

Liana stood up and took his arm. Her touch was much gentler than normal; compared to the last time, when she had held a knife to his throat, this was practically a caress. Edmund noticed, realized that she was practically carrying all of his weight instead of the other way around, and tried to resist. A bout of dizziness followed, making Liana hit him upside the head and by the time _that _dizziness had cleared, he was already astride Philip, with Liana sitting behind him, gripping his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liana!" Mr. Tumnus tumbled over his own hooves as he ran at full speed towards the healer. Liana swore as she dropped a crystal vial in her surprise, but quickly masked her expression when she saw the fawn's face.

"What happened?" automatically, she grabbed her sash from when she had hung it on the back of a chair and followed the fawn out of the healing chambers. She passed Lucy and hurriedly called out, "Handle the patients, little Queen, I will return shortly!"

"I am so glad you didn't tell Lucy," panted Tumnus. Liana gave him a look. He gestured his hands in the air helplessly. "He can barely speak and all he kept saying was to find you, so the High King assumed-"

"Tumnus, who are you talking about?"

"King Edmund!" Tumnus looked surprised when her face paled. "Well, surely you knew he was going out with a hunting party to check the legends of the manticore in the caves?"

Liana shook her head, but sped up nonetheless. She made sure her voice wasn't shaking when she spoke next. "He was supposed to have taken a healer with him."

"We thought he had come to you."

"He didn't."

Tumnus wisely didn't say more, leaving Liana in thought. Her pulse was racing, she could feel sweat forming on her brow and her hands were shaking as she fumbled with her sash, trying to knot it into place. She was worried sick and she couldn't understand why. She had nursed all the royals at one point or another. She was good at what she did, and taking Lucy under her wing had been a wise move. She had power, she was respected, and most of all she was now the best. Edmund's injury shouldn't make her so afraid. She was handled worse, she was sure.

Steeling herself against all negative thoughts, she followed Tumnus at a brisker pace. He led Liana past a row of several guards, and the further they went into the palace, the more Liana realized where she was going. "Tumnus, where are you taking me?"

"Into Edmund's chambers."

Liana started. He must be severely injured if he was letting her in. "That is highly unethical. I shouldn't even be here. Surely they can-"

"Liana!" the familiar voice made her halt in her tracks. She hurriedly bobbed a curtsey to High King Peter, who stood a few paces away from her. His face was deathly pale.

She tried to speak. "Your Grace, I-"

"Please, Liana," the king's voice was breathless. He grasped her hand and squeezed it. "I know you would never do this, but please just look in on him. The soldiers say the manticore horn pierced him through the shoulder, but he won't let Lucy's cordial be summoned because he's the one who gave orders that it must only be used for battles. He says _you_ can fix him."

Liana bit her lip, but didn't argue. Peter stepped back from the door and opened it, ushering her in. He closed it behind her. Liana took a deep breath before fixing her horror-struck expression and turning around.

The room was large, but not ostentatious. The tapestries were neutral and the carpet was the same crimson in all the royal rooms. She barely had time to examine it properly. A shaky, but unmistakable voice called out from the large bed in the corner.

"Peter, if you're here to tell me to-"

"It's not Peter," Liana interjected. She didn't wait for a response. In a few quick strides she was next to the bed ad pulling back the drapes. She winced when she saw his condition.

Edmund's hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut, obviously in pain. There was a massive red stain on his bedclothes that was steadily getting worse; he obviously had not let anyone touch him. Liana brushed his hair out of his eyes and offered him a small smile when he opened them. "Hello."

"Hi," Edmund winced as he tried to sit up. Immediately, Liana pushed him back. He glared at her. She glared back.

"If you had the audacity to summon me _here_, King Edmund, you had better do exactly as I say."

"Isn't there a law against _you_ giving _me _orders?" he asked.

Liana's lips twitched; she ignored the urge to smile and untied her sash, laying it out on Edmund's side-table. Her hands had steadied. "Those laws cease to mean anything when I'm saving your life. Tell me where it hurts."

For a while, Edmund complied with her every wish. Peacefully, Liana removed his shirt and prepared herself to go through her normal routine without incident. Unfortunately, as soon as she removed the haphazard bandages, she knew that something was wrong.

"Your expression is far from reassuring," said Edmund dryly. Liana tried to smile through clenched teeth. She admired his ability to retain his sense of humor even through fatal circumstances, but currently she wished nothing more than for him to be quiet.

With great effort, she laughed a little and swatted him with a rag playfully. "I fear for my modesty."

"I'm the one naked from the waist up, not you," Edmund rolled his eyes. Liana managed another painful smile and left his side to ask Peter if he could send someone to bring her a surgical kit. When she returned to the room, Edmund was looking at her shrewdly.

"What do you think you're doing, Liana?" he asked evenly.

Liana ignored him and checked the wound again. The edges were turning white; a typical sign of manticore poison that was spreading. She bit her lip. "Edmund, how do you feel about knives?"

"They're despicable."

"That's not the best perspective," she sighed

"Why?" he seemed oddly calm.

"Because there's a half a manticore horn inside you."

Edmund blinked. "That's unfortunate."

Liana waited for him to say more. He didn't. "I will have to perform surgery and remove it," again, he didn't speak. "It will be painful," not even a wince. "Edmund?"

He looked up at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"What? You mean _you_ are going to do it?"

Liana stopped her pacing and gave him an incredulous look which she quickly masked with a cold glare. "If you prefer, I can summon someone else," she flicked her hair out of her eyes and surveyed him challengingly. "But you won't find a healer in Narnia who can do a better job than I."

Edmund snorted. "No one is cutting into me except you, Liana. Don't be defensive, it doesn't suit you."

"Why would you trust me to do that?" asked Liana, genuinely curious as she checked his pulse. It was abnormally fast; he was getting feverish.

Edmund groaned and shifted so he was once again lying on his back. He offered her a grim smile. "Let's face it, Liana. What would you do without me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, is today the day?" asked Susan with a smile.

Liana returned it tiredly. "Aslan willing, it is. I dearly hope so."

"You must give me details," excitedly, her friend clasped her hands together, eyes shining with mirth. "Was he a horrible patient?"

Liana laughed. "He was asleep most of the time."

"Did he snore?"

"Lightly, but because of the draughts."

"Does he speak to you about anything important?"

"He wanted his sword refitted for a new sheath so I gave orders for it and showed it to him just yesterday."

"Did he make your life miserable?"

"He was more miserable than me."

"Did he try to flirt with you again?"

"Susan!" Liana giggled and threw a flower at her friend. "I love you dearly but you are going to make me breach my confidentiality vow. _Really_, it wasn't a problem. I nursed Peter when he had that influenza attack, Lucy when she had the measles and even you when you had that migraine problem two years ago. I know why I was asked to look after Edmund, and its more flattering than annoying."

Susan smiled a little and picked at the grass. She had stolen her friend from the healing houses and taken her for a walk in the grounds. After hours of working, they had both been too tired for anything more formal. Exhausted, they had flopped down near the river and were enjoying a few rare moments when neither of them had to uphold the propriety that was expected of them.

"I know, but I feel terrible," she explained. "I know you two can rarely get along after what happened at the Spring Gala, and to ask you to care for him when he is far from pleasant must be difficult for you."

"It is my duty to look after anyone who is ill. And as for _that _event, it wasn't your fault. He had obviously had too much to drink and I was over-sensitive."

"I wonder at his low tolerance for alcohol. Peter is much more controlled."

"Because Peter drinks often but drinks less," said Liana. "Edmund never drinks, and when he does he goes overboard. I've seen it in many."

Susan nodded thoughtfully. "I think that one event is why he's so terrible to you. He feels guilty. He never did apologize, did he?"

"No," Liana shrugged. "He's my _king_, Susan. I would never even expect an apology."

"He mistook you for-"

Liana interrupted firmly. "I remember that evening quite clearly. Needless to say, I made it very obvious that the only time I would warm his bed was if I attempted to kill him and he was bleeding onto his silken sheets. And if I recall," Liana's eyes scrunched up as she recalled vague details and glared at her friend half-playfully. "_You_ made me apologize for throwing mead on him!"

Susan laughed. "Oh my, that was awfully funny, wasn't it? Lucy annoyed him about it for months."

"And he avoided me for many more months to follow."

"You made it quite difficult."

"I enjoy laughing at another's expense, and Edmund makes it ridiculously easy."

"He hates to be mocked."

"That is true," agreed Liana. "And also unfortunate. King or not, my sense of humor shall not bend to his will."

"But you've gotten better now," smiled Susan. "When I visit, he talks as if he were fond of you."

"I still enjoy riling him up sometimes."

"He's ill, Liana."

"I haven't held a knife in his presence except during the surgery, I promise."

Susan sighed. "I do wish you hadn't started off on the wrong foot."

"Why is that?" Liana plucked a few blades of grass from the ground and absently rubbed them between her fingers.

Susan gave her a guarded look. "Well, I always did want Edmund to be settled before Peter. He works and trains and makes time for studying; he even treats the women at court as if talking to them is a royal duty. And honestly, Liana, you are a breath of fresh air for him. He's always talking about you."

"He doesn't always say nice things, Susan," Liana tried not to smile. "I infuriate him. But we are friends, I suppose, in one sense of the word."

"I just wish it was more than that," moodily, Susan began plucking the grass as well. "I would hate for my brother to marry one of the simpering ladies from Archenland."

Liana laughed. "I am also from Archenland."

"Well yes, but you're too much like me," said Susan stubbornly. "All the ladies are so…" she trailed off, unable to find words.

"I believe the word you are looking for, Your Grace, is that they are incredibly political and are in search of a suitable match. Its quite understandable."

Susan sighed and nodded. "I don't want him to be seen as a way to gain the throne, Liana. He deserves happiness just like any of us."

"He will receive his due, as Aslan wills."

"As Aslan wills," echoed Susan. Her voice was still sad.

Liana smiled and stood up, shaking her dress free of the grass. "I should be getting back to him now, Susan. He doesn't take his medicines willingly."

"Does he listen to you?" asked Susan, her eyes alight with curiosity. "I remember, as children, he was incredibly stubborn about taking any kind of medicine on time."

Liana frowned. "He doesn't take them without prompting, but then again this is manticore poisoning. He'll die if he doesn't."

"So he's compliant?"

"Like a lamb. I think he enjoys the attention."

Susan gave a very unlady-like snort. "Trust Edmund to take full advantage of a near-death experience."


	6. Chapter 6

**I was encouraged by a lovely PM to update this story sooner than I intended. Thank you so much, Jayden Kate. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Recovery period is at eight weeks, maybe ten if he continues to glare at me in that way. Bandages changed every time the sun sets and a full checkup at the house of healing once every full moon. If in six weeks he does not have the energy to pick up his sword, you will inform me. If he cannot wake up at his usual hour, you will throw a bucket of cold water on him and inform me after having done so. If he so much as _breathes_ wrong, I want to know about it," Liana gave one hard look to the team of hand-picked healers and attendants she had been provided with for Edmund's care. "He is our _king_, and he will get the care he deserves or so help me Aslan I will have all of you beheaded for manslaughter. Now, prepare the salves for the wound. I will demonstrate today, and today only."

As the healers scrambled to get out of the room in a hurry, Liana heard a deep chuckle from the bed and turned around, one eyebrow raised. Edmund looked as if he was controlling laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are," he answered. He still looked amused. "You would love to drive a sword through me yourself, but you can't stand the thought of my death at someone else's hands, can you?"

Liana blinked. "I do not want you to die, King Edmund."

Edmund snorted. "Could've fooled me."

Liana sighed. "My object is to heal you, not become your best friend."

"More's the pity. I've been trying to be a friend to you for over a year."

Liana rolled her eyes and knotted her sash back around her waist. "We'll have plenty of time to start a friendship, King Edmund, considering half these people will probably run to summon me if you so much as cough."

His eyes twinkled. "I'm sure you'd enjoy any excuse to see me."

Liana ignored his tone and walked to the dresser, beginning to clean up the various vials and powders that littered the polished surface. "I think the pain draught has made you slightly dysfunctional. You should sleep."

"I enjoy watching you work."

"You don't understand a single thing I do."

"Perhaps," Edmund shrugged and Liana threw him a curious look over her shoulder. "I _am _quite familiar with the various poisons available in Narnia, Liana. If you tried to kill me, I could scream for help."

"No one will help you, King Edmund. I am a respected professional."

"I am a king."

"You are my patient. I can give you whatever draught I want and you would have no choice but to drink it."

"That's an abuse of power."

"Well, you'd know about _that _better than any of us, wouldn't you?"

Silence followed her comment. Liana knew she had crossed a line; Edmund had done everything but apologize for what had happened at the Spring Gala, but his words on that fateful night had hurt her. She would never admit it, but his dark hair and clear brown eyes had always fascinated her. Even now, they drew her in unexplainably. To see them out of focus and to hear his rich voice saying those words had lessened her respect for him severely. It didn't help that she had let her emotions get the better of her and had thrown mead on him. Of course, it had made her feel better at the time but the memory of it only made her wince.

The quiet extended for many more minutes, until the healers returned to the room. Avoiding eye contact, Liana prepared the salves and, to avoid further embarrassment, had one of the attendants apply them onto Edmund's wound. She kept her gaze trained on his shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes. She knew he was watching her, but she didn't want to see disdain in his stare.

"You'll all do," she said finally, after all the attendants had been tested in some way or the other. Many of them let out sighs of relief, something she did not miss. It almost made her smile. She was young, but she was good enough that she was the sole judge of a group of some of the best from the House of Healing. It made her happy, until she remembered that she had been given this honor only because _Edmund _had been the one to summon her.

Her mood dampened, and she left his chambers in a hurry without saying a word. Mr. Tumnus followed her.

"Do you think it wise to leave him solely in their care?" he asked anxiously as they descended the main staircase. He stopped speaking to allow a group of nobles to pass them, and Liana gave a quick curtsey. She didn't miss the looks the women gave her, obviously wondering why she was in such a private part of the palace. She ignored them and focused back on Mr. Tumnus's speech. "I understand, of course, you have much to do but Lias is always saying you manage your time exceptionally well and-"

"He will be fine," assured Liana. "You know I wouldn't leave him to anyone's care except my own if I wasn't sure, Tumnus. Besides, I fear we may be getting on each other's nerves. It is no secret that the King and I are not friends."

Tumnus looked at her in surprise. "He always has such lovely things to say about you, Liana. I cannot believe that he has never expressed admiration for you before."

That took her by surprise. "Lovely things?"

"Well, yes. If he isn't discussing your skill with the sick, he talks of your skill with a dagger. And of course, he honestly believes you are one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen."

Liana laughed at that. "You flatter me, Tumnus. King Edmund is surrounded by beautiful women. I can have no extraordinary charms for him."

"But you do," insisted Mr. Tumnus. "It is very understandable for a man like Edmund, Liana. He enjoys conversation; in that aspect, you have no equal."

"Yes, in that aspect only," she smilingly shook her head. "Flattery will not make me change my mind, Tumnus. His care is out of my hands."

"Surely you can make an exception?"

Liana shrugged. "There is no reason for me to coddle him. He is a grown man and well able to manage himself. He'll have someone at his beck and call every hour of the day and I am always available in case something unexpected happens."

"What are the chances of the poison affecting him?"

"Slim. I removed every trace I could find and the cleansing draughts will catch anything I've missed. He should make a full recovery. Really, Tumnus, there's no need for me to hover."

Mr. Tumnus sighed and bowed Liana out of the palace. "I hope you are right, Healer Liana."


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you to get me any information you can on the expedition that went to Calormen two months ago," said Edmund. He didn't wait for an answer and walked away from Orius, who merely raised his eyebrows at the king's retreating back and exchanged a look with Tumnus.

"The High King ordered that information to be strictly classified," said Tumnus, wringing his hands worriedly.

Orius shrugged. "King Edmund may be privy to the information."

"I do not think so."

"The Calormen expedition isn't confidential, Tumnus."

"Well. yes, but surely you know why he wants to know about it?"

"Because of Healer Liana's brother, of course," the centaur raised his eyebrows at Mr. Tumnus's shocked expression. "Did you really think I did not know he is infatuated with her?"

"I-well, I suppose…" the fawn wrung his hands helplessly.

Orius calmly sheathed his sword and trotted towards the armory. "He hasn't picked up a sword in days, Tumnus. He would never do that if anyone else were to ask him, except her."

**_!_**

Edmund flicked through the reports hurriedly, his eyes scanning the pages for any mention of her brother. Orius had not so subtly told him his name. _Rinas Strom. _The name originated from Archenland, which he knew to be Liana's home. He knew he was a captain and he knew he was a good swordsman, or else Orius would never have known who he was.

Sighing, he pushed aside the papers and gingerly touched his bandaged shoulder. Liana had done an excellent job. Not a single stitch had come undone and the attendants were meticulous in applying the salve. His wound was sore, however, but when he had complained half the attendants had almost fainted, so he avoided mentioning it. Liana had yet to check up on him, which didn't surprise him. After her comment the other day, he wasn't sure he even wanted to see her.

No, that was a lie. Recently, she had stopped antagonizing him as much as she used to. Her opinion of him seemed to be improving, until that day in his chambers when she had spoken out harshly against his treatment of her at the Spring Gala. He had been drunk and foolish; he couldn't understand her unwillingness to forgive and forget that day. They had barely ever spoken before that night. In fact, their friendship, for lack of a better word, had developed _after _his shameful behavior.

"Really, Edmund, you study too much," his sister's voice floated towards him from the door and he automatically closed the ledger he had been perusing. No need to inflame Lucy's curiosity, she was incredibly nosy otherwise as well.

"I wasn't studying," answered Edmund automatically. He racked his brains for a plausible excuse and spoke slowly. "I was planning another expedition. Perhaps to… Calorman."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "Liana will kill you," she said flatly.

"She's tried," he muttered, more to himself than Lucy.

She didn't hear him. "You're horribly irresponsible, Edmund. And _what _can you have done to make Liana reject my invitation to dinner every day this past week?

Edmund frowned. "I haven't spoken to her in days, Lucy. Did she say it was me?"

Lucy ignored him and sat down in one of the chairs, gathering her skirts about her as she got comfortable. "Well, _obviously_ I was going to invite her after she practically saved your life because of your idiocy but she just wouldn't accept and at first I thought it was because she was busy but the other night Ronas saw her in the tavern and when he asked her again, she said point-blank it was because _you _wouldn't want to see her!"

Edmund blinked. "That doesn't sound like Liana. Ronus probably had too much mead."

Lucy huffed. "Yes, he did, but not nearly as much as usual because we had all the ladies from court dining with us so he didn't drink as heavily. He seemed very confident in her statement."

"Liana saved my life; I am in her debt."

"You two haven't gotten along since the Spring Gala, which was a _horrible _introduction, by the way, but you were so close to becoming friends!"

Edmund sat back down in his chair and faced his sister. "She is still offended, Lucy. I do not know what else to do," he shrugged.

"Have you tried _apologizing_?" she demanded.

Edmund frowned. "A king does not apologize-"

"Oh, stuff it, Edmund. A king also doesn't demand the prettiest woman in the clearing to warm his bed at night but you did that so I'd say all propriety is out the window."

Edmund didn't move from his desk, stunned into silence. He didn't know if it was Lucy's snappish tone that astonished him, or the fact that she was the first person to highlight his mistake so obviously from that night and put it in front of him so he could finally see it.

When she spoke again, his sister's voice was quieter. "None of us expected that from you, Edmund, and I don't think Liana did either. She may not have known you well at the time, but she knew _of _you. It was very considerate of her to keep discreet about the matter, and maybe she expected something in return. She's not fond of finery; Aslan knows she's one of the simplest people I've ever met. But she has an enormous amount of self-respect and you damaged it significantly."

Edmund didn't hear her leave his solar. His head was spinning with the implications of his sister's outburst. He had never said the words to Liana explicitly, but it had always been understood between them that he severely regretted his conduct. Going out of his way to speak to her was his own way of apologizing for the events of that night, and she had never even touched upon the topic until last week. For some reason, he was annoyed. He lost more sleep over that woman than anyone else in Narnia, he was contemplating bringing her brother back from the expedition to Calorman to please her and _still _his whole family expected him to go over and above to make it up to her for his indecent behavior of a night over a year ago.

Mind made up, he began to gather the parchments on his desk to return to Orius, when an impatient knock sounded on his solar door. "What is it?" he called out, not bothering to turn around.

"Let me in, Edmund," it was Peter.

He didn't admit his brother immediately. "How can I help?" asked Edmund.

Peter opened the door poked his head in, crown askew and a frown on his face. "Enlighten me, dear brother. Why in the name of Aslan are you interested in recalling an expedition you all but _begged_ to be sent to Calorman?"

"I never said I was recalling it."

"Tumnus seems to think your interest in a certain Healer is clouding your military expertise."

"_Interest_?" asked Edmund incredulously. "What is wrong with you lot? I like Liana well enough, but something said in a drunken stupor really shouldn't be taken as seriously as this!"

Peter entered the solar fully and took Lucy's vacated chair. He raised his eyebrows at his brother. "What's up, Ed? Liana is a wonderful person and we're all very fond of her, but you seem quite taken with her. And I'm not just referring to the events of the Spring Gala."

"I'm trying to clear my debt."

"There is no debt. She's a healer. This is her job."

"She doesn't have to help me after the way I treated her, Peter."

"You're her king."

Edmund ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Somehow, I don't think that matters to her."

Peter sighed. "Of course it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Her father was one of the most anti-monarchists ever to exist," Peter rolled his eyes. "Really, the old man was quite taken with his idea of equality, and I give him credit where it's due; he was a brilliant scholar. We have quite a collection of his works in the library, and I have no scruples in admitting that most of the taxation laws we set up are based on his ideas. But the point is," he ignored his brother's dumbstruck expression. "Liana was raised in a very different household than the average Narnian. Her brother is an exemplary military commander, from what I've heard. Archenland was loathe parting with them both, but after their father's death they asked for refuge and I gladly gave it to them. The Spring Gala was her first interaction with us all. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty."

"You granted political asylum to a soldier and a healer?" Edmund looked at his brother skeptically.

Peter shrugged. "They offered their services. Her brother was widely regarded as an experienced swordsman and Liana was one of the most promising apprentices at the institution. They both came very highly recommended and they were to take no benefits from the kingdom, it was part of the deal the ambassadors orchestrated. She isn't the only one, of course. There was quite a few others who-"

"No benefits?" interrupted Edmund. "Are you telling me-"

"The house and the salary we provide healers and soldiers doesn't apply to them. Liana has her own inheritance that she lives off, but recently I've been thinking of revoking that law," Peter frowned. "Somehow, I don't think she has much anymore since the brother married."

Edmund ran a hand through his hair again. There was a knock at the door and Peter excused himself, leaving with the unannounced visitor. Edmund spent a fair amount of time staring out of the window of his solar. He had a perfect view of Susan's rose gardens, and he faintly saw his sister walking with two other women, laughing and waving her hands enthusiastically. One was definitely Lucy. The other was taller, with dark hair. He caught sight of a mint green sash around her slim waist and sighed, turning away from the window. Liana would be the death of him, undoubtedly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my _dear _King Edmund, you _must _tell your sister what a _delightful _party she's organized."

"She does _everything_ so _well_, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes, my _dear _King, you really _must _give her our compliments."

"We've searched absolutely _everywhere _for her but the poor _darling_ is always _so _busy."

And yet it becomes her _so _well, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, and her gown is just _radiant_."

Edmund smoothly excused himself from the group of ladies who had surrounded him and hurried towards Ronas, who was entertaining a number of younger women who were hanging onto his every word. Seeing his friend, he hurriedly excused himself and joined Edmund near the wall, behind one of the crimson drapes emblazoned with the Narnian crest.

"Remind me again, Ronas," said Edmund forcefully. "_Why _is this just a brilliant idea?"

"Because you need to get back into Liana's good graces and the best way to do so is to get these rich nobles to donate some of their hard-inherited money towards the Houses of Healing," answered Ronas, in a tone which suggested this wasn't the first time during the evening that Edmund had asked him that question.

"Surely I can collect money for her without all this ridiculousness."

"You need to learn to keep everyone happy. Susan and Lucy love these events."

"Peter gets to miss it," said Edmund sulkily.

"Because it wasn't Peter's idea."

"Am I being punished for being charitable?"

"Your reasons were far from generous," Ronas rolled his eyes. "Go have _fun_, Edmund. You've got half the women in the room dying for you to look at them. Ask someone to dance."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, then ask Lucy to dance," Ronas pointed towards the younger girl, who was obviously dissatisfied with her present company; three women in bright dresses and jewels. "She looks like she could use some saving." Edmund closed his eyes and massaged his temples with the tips of his index fingers, sighing in exasperation.

He would never admit that he had orchestrated this whole event just to force Liana to talk to him. Even in the safe confines of his mind, it sounded ridiculous; she could easily reject the invitation, she could avoid him all night, she could throw mead on him again… a million details could mean he wouldn't see her or, if he did see her, the evening would end horribly. He refused to acknowledge the nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept asking him why he was so interested in her and focused on what he liked best; work.

So far, every noble invited had come and every one of them had made a more than generous donation to his cause, particularly the women. Edmund wasn't slow; he knew exactly why they were so eager for him to see them drop large pouches of gold into the collection sphere. He had avoided that area, choosing to stick to large crowds where he wouldn't be noticeable. But Peter's absence obviously meant that the women needed entertainment, so he had found himself smiling and kissing overly-perfumed hands for most of the evening.

"Signal her over here, I refuse to interact with anyone of the female species whom I am not directly related to," he said finally, not opening his eyes.

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping to have a quick word."

Ronas and Edmund both jumped and Edmund's hand automatically went to his sword, which he had worn despite Susan's insistence that he forgo it. When he saw who had startled them, he removed his hand, but not before Liana saw it.

"_Really_, if I wanted to kill either of you I'd poison your wine, it's much more my style," she rolled her eyes and leaned her shoulder against the wall next to him. "King Edmund, a word? Unless saving your life does not exclude me from the coquettes you so obviously despise. "

Edmund bit back the retort and signalled to Ronas that he could leave. When they were alone, Edmund mimicked her stance and raised an eyebrow, feigning annoyance. Inside, he was thrilled, but displaying it would show her she had won. What they were fighting over, he still wasn't sure. "What is it, Liana? I have things to do."

"Sulking doesn't become anyone, least of all you," said Liana, ignoring his comment. Mentally, he counted that as a good sign. She rarely listened to him. "Does your to-do list include hiding, Your Grace?"

Edmudn resisted the urge to retort to her taunts and maintained peace. "The point, please."

"I owe you an apology."

Edmund blinked, completely taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I was very crude last time we spoke, and I feel terrible," she admitted. Her eyes were clear and frank, but her hands were balled into fists as she folded her arms across her chest. "And now you're doing a wonderful thing for the Houses of Healing and I don't want my rude behaviour to dampen any festivities."

Edmund was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking. "Liana, it is I who should-"

"Oh, King _Edmund_? Is that _you_?" the shrill voice interrupted him and he looked away from Liana's blue eyes to meet a pair of dull brown ones, heavily accented with blue powder that clashed horribly with the rouge on the woman's cheeks. Lady Ivanna was everything but good company, and Edmund had more than once reduced her to tears (through no fault of his own), but she never left him alone.

He winced as she, without a glance towards Liana, immediately began chattering about something and tugged at his arm. He was obliged to walk away with her, but managed to sneak a glance at Liana before his attention was completely monopolized. She was still leaning against the wall, watching them walk away. She raised her eyebrows when their eyes met and discreetly jerked her head towards the middle of the hall. A nobleman approached her at that moment and she allowed herself to be led out onto the dance-floor as the fawns struck up a lively tune.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning," greeted Liana brightly as she saw Lucy reading a book. The young queen was seated on one of the beds lined up against the wall in the Houses of Healing. "What's my best student doing up at this early hour?"

Lucy looked up and gave a wide smile. "Studying," she answered brightly. "You said you'd pick one of us to assist you in one of your operations next week and I want to be ready."

"I admire your spirit," said Liana as she fiddled with a few vials in the potion cabinet. "I'm very proud of your progress. Lias tells me that your diagnosis is almost always correct." She held up the vial to the light and frowned when she saw its contents. "We're seriously low on pain-reliever potion, I've been diluting this for far too long."

"I could brew another batch," offered Lucy. "I've been practising the recipe and I think I could manage with a little guidance."

"Why don't you give it a try today?" asked Liana. She winked at the younger girl. " I have no doubt you could manage without any guidance."

Lucy smiled brilliantly at the praise. "Thank you so-" she was interrupted by the pattering of little feet and almost immediately the large crystal door swung open and a little girl ran inside. Lucy giggled. "Hello, little one."

The little girl immediately curtsied deeply to the queen and turned to Liana, who was resisting the urge to smile. "Little one, you know you are not allowed in here," she said, trying to sound stern.

Large brown eyes looked up at her in surprise. "But the fawns said that you wouldn't come if I didn't call you myself, Healer."

Liana raised her eyebrows. "Well, what is the trouble?"

"My mistress is very ill and she cannot move," said the girl solemnly.

"Your mistress?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, Lady Ivanna, from the Lone Islands," the girl nodded solemnly. "She says no one but the Healer of the royals may attend to her."

Liana rolled her eyes. "Be that as it may, child, I cannot leave the Houses unless it is an emergency. Your mistress will have to come see me herself."

"She won't," said Lucy. Liana turned to her, eyebrows raised. The younger girl shrugged helplessly. "She's awfully stuck up, Liana. You should see the way she talks to Susan. She's been after Edmund for ages now, I suppose this is her way of getting his attention," she rolled her eyes.

Liana sighed and turned to the little girl. "I will attend to her shortly."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up as the little girl ran out of the room. "You will?"

Liana smiled a little. "Whatever I feel for her cannot prejudice me," she sighed dramatically, making Lucy giggle. "I will go, though I do not want to. I met her last night. She was far from pleasing."

"What did she say?"

"She-" Liana frowned. "Never mind, dear. I'll go see what she wants."

Liana avoided Lucy's questioning eyes and hurriedly knotted her sash around her waist, leaving the Houses of Healing in a hurry. As she walked, she tried to let the cloudy weather distract her; she loved rain. But her mind refused to wander from the subject at hand.

Truthfully, Lady Ivanna hadn't spoken to her at all. She had merely swept in and captured Edmund's attention. That had annoyed Liana more than she would ever admit. She knew Edmund watched her often; only a fool wouldn't know that he was attracted to her, at least physically. After attending to him for weeks, she was sure of it. Mr. Tumnus had assured her only a week ago that the attraction wasn't as shallow as she thought, but she refused to dwell on that part. Of course, she though to to herself as she ascended the stairs of the palace, she didn't intend to act on it; it merely pleased her vanity.

Liana knew she was beautiful. As a child, that was all she had ever heard. Being the only daughter of a wealthy noble meant she enjoyed certain freedoms, and her favorite was the freedom to do as she pleased. She had flirted and laughed and enjoyed herself as much as she could, but after her father's death she soon realized that her suitors' intentions weren't the same as hers. She had taken refuge in the home of a Healer, who was enlisted her as an apprentice. Her brother had joined the army, and for a while they had been content. Coming to Narnia had been her idea; a brief glimpse of King Edmund and Queen Susan while they were on a visit to Archenland had been enough to convince her of their goodness. She needed an escape, and her brother had wanted to start a family.

His life was made, but her escape hadn't worked out as well as she had hoped. In Narnia, rumors of her heritage had spread. She didn't dress as extravagantly as before, and her home was certainly not the same as the quiet, country manor she had grown up in, but Liana knew her good-breeding was easily distinguishable. So the suitors had started coming again. At first, she had been acerbic, and for a while that seemed to accomplish her purpose; they left her alone. However, some were more persistent than others, and she was constantly showered with unwanted attention. Usually, she played along; she would wear a trinket one of the more harmless ones had given her, often as a sign for the others to stay away.

Self-consciously, she fiddled with the bracelet she wore on her wrist. Her loose sleeves hid it very well, but it was too ostentatious for her taste. Nevertheless, it did its job and she had met the Count again last night after Lady Ivanna had made her entrance. For a few days, the bracelet would keep him away.

"Liana?" the voice jolter her out of her reverie and she turned around. The High King stood behind her, a book in his hand and a bemused look on his face.

She blinked. "Your Majesty. I didn't see you," she curtseyed deeply.

Peter smiled a little and closed his book. "I haven't seen you in this part of the castle in a long time."

"Yes," nervously, Liana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. While her relationship with all the royals was bordering on friendly, she had always had a platonic one with Peter. Perhaps it was because he had so easily accepted her into his kingdom, or perhaps it was because he reminded her of her brother. She wasn't sure. "I was summoned. Lady Ivanna was unwell."

"Ivanna?" Peter frowned. "She seemed fine this morning. She went riding with Edmund."

She bristled. "I see."

Peter noticed, and hid his smile. "Ed didn't take her willingly, though I suppose I shouldn't say that," his eyes twinkled. "Her room is just at the end of the hallway," he pointed it out. "Very hard to miss. I'm surprised you came."

"I was specifically asked for."

Peter's frown deepened. "Let me accompany you," without giving her a chance to refuse, he grasped her elbow and towed her along towards the door. A sharp knock was enough to get the door to open almost immediately. The little girl who had come to fetch Liana peeked out, then hurriedly curtseyed when she saw Peter.

"Who is it, child?" Lady Ivanna's voice flitted out, and the little girl's eyes widened. Liana's eyebrows shot up.

"You asked for a Healer, my lady," said Peter loudly. "Forgive me, but I thought it best that I check on you as well. Are you ill?"

"Oh, High King! Delightful to see you," Lady Ivanna glided towards the door, a wonderfully fake smile on her face. Her eyes flickered to Liana. "And you brought me a Healer as well. How thoughtful."

"You don't seem to be in need of my services," said Liana bluntly. The noblewoman opposite her was fully dressed in pink silk and decked with rubies in her hair. Her cheeks was tainted with rouge and her white hands fiddled with a scarf, almost nervously. Absently, Liana wondered if she had been summoned to cure a set of nerves.

Lady Ivanna's eye twitched, but her smile didn't falter. "Oh, I was slightly under the weather, but I assure you I'm fine now."

"In future, please don't summon Liana from the Houses," said Peter. He kept his tone light, but the hand he kept at Liana's elbow was protective. "She is a dear friend of Susan's, and of course we're very fond of her. We keep her busy enough as it is."

"I understand," Lady Ivanna tilted her head to one side and smiled prettily. "The working class has its obligations."

Peter stiffened next to her, but Liana ignored the jab. "It was no trouble. I don't suppose you've seen King Edmund, have you, my lady?" she made sure her tone matched Peter's, but her eyes were alight with mischief, and perhaps spite. "It is _so _necessary to run after him when it comes to his check-ups. I don't know _how_ I manage to spend so much time alone with him."

Her words had the strangest effect. Lady Ivanna's face paled and she took a step back, causing the door to open wider. Liana caught a glimpse of the little girl standing near the bed, wringing her hands worriedly. Strangely, she could see a body lying on it, flat on its back. Her eyes widened. "What in the world-"

"Liana?" the voice was sickeningly familiar. Liana felt Peter hold her back as she took an involuntary step forward. Lady Ivanna's face had gone even paler; she clutched at the door for support and began rambling on about something utterly insignificant like a runaway horse. Liana tugged her elbow out of Peter's grasp, leaving him to deal with the distressed woman. She approached the bed blankly and glanced down at Edmund's sweaty face and blood-stained shoulder before going back outside to speak to Peter.

"He needs another surgery."


	10. Chapter 10

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Liana."

"I refuse to waste a single moment listening to that woman's explanation."

"She may be able to shed some light on his condition."

"Time is a luxury he does not have, Lias. Do you want us to be responsible for the death of a royal?"

"You are blinded with dislike and contempt."

"I have every reason to be!"

"Not when it interferes with your medical judgement."

"My judgement is unaffected. He will die unless I bleed him in the next two hours. Do I have to be clearer?"

Lias paled, but his expression remained firm. He had been arguing with Liana for the past hour, which in itself was ridiculous because he was older, wiser and more experienced. To think that this slip of a girl had the audacity to question his authority was bewildering, but he let it pass. She was gifted, and King Edmund's fascination with her had led him to contribute heavily to their funds. Lias wasn't complaining, but he did wish Liana would see reason.

He tried to be gentler. "Child, you do not understand. The lady is a noblewoman. She is close to royalty in her own land. We owe her this respect."

"I owe no one _anything_ except King Edmund his life," hissed Liana. "I am a noblewoman in my own right. Just because I gave up my birthright for the sake of humanity does not mean I am beneath her and I'll be damned if I let her get the best of me," she grabbed a sharpened knife from the bucket in which it had been soaking and wiped it with a rag. Involuntarily, Lias took a step back. She noticed, and her eyes flashed. "Don't fear, Lias. I have no desire to kill anyone except that wench who thought it was a good idea to go riding on the same horse as a man who had Manticore poison in his blood."

**!**

Susan bit her lip as the fawn next to her continued fanning her face. She waved her away with a small word of thanks and buried her face in her hands as soon as she was alone. She was sitting in a completely undignified position on the ground outside the crystal doors of the Houses of Healing. She knew it was unbecoming and inappropriate. Her new dress was probably soiled with grass stains by now, and she knew there was a rip at the hem, but she couldn't help it.

Sighing, she tried to pull herself together. Edmund's surgery hadn't been serious, and she trusted Liana with her little brother's life, but the nagging feeling never went away. Every time any of her siblings so much as left her sight, the feeling descended and persisted until she was sure of their safety. She and Edmund were closer than anyone else; he was the only one who appreciated her practicality, even welcomed it at times. He had never uttered one word of complaint against her, and in turn she had never teased him about the way he had behaved with Liana. She had even made her friend apologize, which she knew was unfair but she couldn't bear to see Edmund's expression after Liana had thrown mead on him. Susan had only caught a brief glimpse of him before Liana had ushered her out of the room, but that had been enough to bring tears to her eyes. Her little brother's expression had never been more painful to witness.

"You shouldn't stay, Susan," her friend had said. "You will only hurt yourself. He is asleep, he feels nothing. I made sure of it."

Susan had blinked up at Liana in bewilderment. In her white dress and with that serene expression, she was reminiscent of an angel. "Don't let him die," was all she had managed to say before Peter had pulled her away.

Lucy was inside. Liana had objected at first, but in the end she had relented. She was not allowed to see the surgery, but she was nearby, with her cordial in her hands in case of emergency. Peter was with Ivanna; the woman was in hysterics, and Liana had refused to attend to her. Another healer had been sent, but she had returned saying that there was no medicine that could cure something as trivial as tears. They would pass on their own. Susan had firmly told Peter that if relations with the Lone Islands had to be severed, they would have to be, but Ivanna was to leave Cair Paravel as soon as Edmund opened his eyes.

"My lady?" Susan looked up and saw Mr. Tumnus standing in front of her. He held an apple in his hand. "You did not attend luncheon."

"Oh," Susan blinked. "I-I've been here for hours, I'm afraid. The surgery is supposed to end any moment now."

"I understand," the fawn smiled and offered her the fruit. "This will sustain you for a while, I hope."

Susan gave him a grateful smile. For a few moments, there was silence. Susan chewed her apple thoughtfully and then, almost like a child seeking comfort, looked up at Mr. Tumnus. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

Mr. Tumnus sat down next to her and, after some hesitation, clasped her free hand in his. "Liana won't let anything happen to him, Your Highness."

**!**

"I'm putting him on permanent bed-rest," Liana's tone was final. "I mean no disrespect, but I refuse to waste any more time on him. I have other patients and if he keeps injuring himself then drastic measures will have to be taken. With your permission, High King, I'd like to attend to him personally, at least for the next week. By then, he probably won't need anyone else."

"By all means," said Peter. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We're indebted to you, Liana. I don't think you know how much."

"This is my duty."

"You know what I mean," Peter waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing her statement. "You do your duty well, if you want to call it that. Please know that we will reward you for it."

Liana smiled tightly and curtseyed. Mr. Tumnus escorted her out of Peter's private study, and returned after the door had closed. His face was troubled. "High King?"

"Yes, Tumnus?"

"Is it wise, to have Healer Liana on hand so much?"

"Why would that be problematic?"

"What I mean is," Mr. Tumnus stuttered slightly. "Perhaps it would be more prudent if Lias were to attend to the king personally? In his chambers?"

"Oh, you mean because Liana is a woman," Peter nodded thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Tumnus, I had already considered that."

"May I ask what your decision is?"

"Certainly. In fact, you can proof-read it," Peter fumbled around on his desk and produced a parchment from under a stack of letters, the Narnian crest glittering atop it. "What do you think?"

Mr. Tumnus scanned the document hurriedly, and his face broke into a smile. "That is very generous of you, High King. She will be honored."

"Well, I don't know about honored, but I hope she'll be pleased," Peter grinned and took the parchment back from the fawn. "Even if she doesn't accept, the offer will remain standing and having her around so much won't seem so strange. Of course, her increased salary will mean she can at least have one of the cottages, but these things do take time. Nevertheless, it's the least we can do, and I've been meaning to eradicate that no benefits law for quite some time. I just wish it could have been under pleasanter circumstances."


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this answers a lot of the questions I got in the last few reviews. I tried to make it as detailed as possible without omitting dialogue because at this point in the story I want to avoid long paragraphs of thoughts and descriptions. If you're still confused or if I've missed anything please do let me know so I can incorporate it into the next chapter.**

**I also want to thank all my reviewers for taking the time to leave such lovely comments. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Edmund groaned as the hangings of his bed were pulled away. Unceremoniously, the drapes on his windows were thrown back to admit the morning light and he squeezed his eyes shut. Liana's wake-up calls were normally not so violent; she at least gave him time to let his eyes adjust before she began making any form of noise.

"Good morning, brother," Lucy's chirpy voice had him peering from underneath the covers, surveying the room with blurred vision. His sister stood at the foot of his bed in a yellow dress much too bright for his eyes, a cheerful smile on her face. "Liana asked me to take over for a few hours. Her brother sent a letter saying that the expedition had been cancelled so he was coming home sooner than anticipated. She went down to the village to tell her sister-in-law."

Edmund buried his face back into his pillow and mumbled something incomprehensible. Inside, he was smiling. He had dispatched a letter the same day as the fundraiser, cancelling the expedition. It had been dangerous from the beginning, but he had been determined to send it because of the benefits of scouting land. However, it could wait. He knew Liana would be happy to see her brother again, and perhaps he would do a better job of keeping the suitors away than her trinkets did. The Count was too friendly for Edmund's liking.

"I know what you did, Ed," Lucy's soft voice drifted into his ears. "I don't know why you did it, but it was very kind."

Edmund raised his head from his pillow. "Hand me my robe, please, Lu," he said, smothering a yawn with the back of his hand. Lucy gave him an odd look, but obliged. She dutifully helped her brother sit up, re-dressed his wound and busied herself with tidying his side-table while he dressed. Once he was ready, he gratefully took the vial Lucy handed him and drowned the pain-reliever in one gulp. Just as he was setting down the empty vial, there was a sharp knock at the door and Liana strode in.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. Every time he had seen Liana for the past two weeks, she had been in her healing garb and her severe expression hadn't cracked. Today, her dress was in the same simple style, but it was a pale pink. Her hair was in a loose plait, carelessly thrown over one shoulder. Edmund couldn't remember the last time he had seen her look so… young. She held her sash in her hands and was tying it around her waist by the time he had regained his senses. She bobbed a quick curtsey.

"Good morning," her tone was pleasant, even conversational. "Thank you so much for taking over, Queen Lucy, but you don't need to inconvenience yourself any further. Lias has a few patients in the Houses which could do with your attention."

Lucy nodded and walked out of the room. Liana went to the small table set up near the door and began fiddling with the vials. Edmund stared at her back for a few seconds before shrugging. He walked to his desk slowly and sat down. Mr. Tumnus had delivered a set of documents to his chambers last night when he had been unavailable, and he was anxious to get a start on studying them so he could be involved in the next council meeting.

Before he could undo the tie that bound the parchment, Liana's hand came out of nowhere and plucked it from his grasp. Eyebrows raised, he leaned back in his chair and surveyed her. She was leaning against the desk next to him, close enough that he could smell the scent she always seemed to carry about with her; jasmine with a hint of mint. It was intoxicating.

"You shouldn't read those," he said quietly. "They're-"

"-all about how you're the reason they called off the expedition to Calormen," she finished his sentence for him, her eyes flickering to his. They were bright and alert, but otherwise Edmund could distinguish no emotion. "Odd, isn't it, that my brother is in the same company you just recalled?"

"Very odd," he kept his face blank, matching hers. He had done her a good turn, but he would never tell her. Mostly because he didn't know why he had even bothered.

Liana's eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb, Edmund. Tell me why you did it."

He changed the subject. "Strange, you have no qualms about using _my_ first name, but you're oddly particular about it in the case of everyone else," Edmund leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her lips twitch. "I was under the impression such formalities were only excluded amongst friends."

"Forgive my impertinence, King Edmund," her tone was icy. "I'll leave you to your own devices," she made to walk away but Edmund grabbed her arm before she could. Liana's eyebrows shot up at the gesture. "Is that wholly appropriate?"

Edmund stood up from his seat, taking a step closer. Liana took a step back. "Well, you're alone in a man's chambers in the middle of the day. Is that wholly appropriate?"

"I am a Healer, King Edmund."

"Even your sash can't save you from the court's animosity, Liana. I'm surprised you don't know that."

"I didn't ask for any of this. The High King has been kind to me-"

"-which brings us back to the question at hand; he is the High King, and I am Edmund."

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't," Edmund's voice became gentle. He wanted to prove a point, but there was no battle this time. "He is kind to you because you considers you to be a friend, Liana. Friends do nice things for each other," he released her arm. "But not all gestures of friendship are as open as Peter's. Shall we leave it at that?"

Liana blinked, then shook her head obstinately. "No, no we cannot. I appreciate the gesture of friendship, I do. It is very kind of you, but it is too much. You cannot alter laws and declarations and risk lives just to…" she trailed off and held a hand against her forehead, sighing in frustration. "Edmund, please, you don't have to do this."

"You saved my life on more than one occasion."

"It is my duty to do so, Edmund, you can't-" a knock on the door interrupted her. Edmund held up a hand, signalling her to be silent, and walked towards the door to open it. Susan was outside.

She was in her simplest dress, a rarity for her. Her smile was pleasant. "I wondered if I might steal Liana until dinner. Surely you don't need any care until then?"

"You can ask her," Edmund opened the door wider for his sister and she smiled when she saw her friend standing near the desk.

"Of course," she curtseyed and hurried out of the room, giving Edmund a confused look as she passed by. He kept his face impassive as he closed the door behind them.

**!**

"I do hope you're enjoying your stay," Susan's voice was earnest. "I don't want you to feel ill at ease in the least."

Liana smiled and threaded the grass through her cluster of flowers. She finished her wreath and handed it to the waiting fawn, who eagerly ran ahead to hang it up. Susan was working with the dryads and nymphs to decorate the castle for the annual Spring Gala, and Liana had been roped in to helping her. She didn't mind; it was rare she could converse with her friend in private, so she took any opportunity she got.

Liana picked up another bunch of flowers and answered Susan's question, her tone reassuring. "Have no fear for my comfort. I feel spoilt, to be honest. This is much more than I'm used to."

"I'm just so glad Peter revoked that wretched law," said Susan as she carefully arranged the flowers and candles on the table. "I always told him that it was ridiculous to deny all the refugees any sort of benefit in exchange for work. You work twice as hard as any Narnian in the Houses of Healing."

Liana shrugged. "You're very kind, Susan, but it's irrelevant. The law is gone now, and your brother has been very considerate. He told me that they're building a whole community for us not far from the village."

Susan smiled and nodded. "Yes, Edmund just has to approve the finances for it. Thank Aslan, now that he's recalled his expedition we'll have more than enough to manage your affairs quite nicely."

Liana's face darkened. "Susan, I want to talk to you about that."

"I won't hear a word of it," said her friend firmly. "We both know why its being done, and I approve heartily. Whether this is a way for him to gain your friendship or if he's paying the debt he owes you, I refuse to stop it. You need your brother's protection, Liana."

"The High King has already given me chambers far too luxurious in the same wing as you," persisted Liana. "I have no need of protection while I live in Cair Paravel. And once I leave, the community will be just as secure."

Susan shook her head. "I don't talk of such security. You need a man to keep you safe from _other _men."

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Susan looked at her sadly. "Are you, really?"

"I don't understand."

"I know you wear those trinkets to keep the Count away," she gestured to the diamond bracelet Liana rarely removed now. "We may keep you safe in our home, Liana, but the Count lives here too. The only thing keeping him away right now is the fact that your day is divided between Edmund and Lucy. As soon as one is out of the way, you know he will be as persistent as ever."

"I can manage."

"Yes, but for how long?"

Liana evaded her question. "I will have to get married eventually."

Susan's face fell. "Please don't speak of it as a chore, Liana."

Liana laughed. "It is as much a chore for me as it is for you. I had enough money two years ago to guarantee myself a comfortable home for the rest of my life, and the beauty of it was that I could live alone. Now, my sister-in-law is expecting her second child. I will have to marry, if only to be comfortable. I find no joy in the prospect."

"You'll find happiness if you wait for it."

"How long can I wait for it?" Liana's smile was bitter. "If I was to find a handsome noble with a decent fortune who had enough affection for me to keep me satisfied, why not take the opportunity?"

"Because you deserve better," said Susan quietly.

Liana shrugged. "Contentment will suffice for me, Susan. I'll learn to call that my happiness."


	12. Chapter 12

"She gave you leave to walk?" Ronus's eyebrows were lost in his hair. "I doubt that's a good idea, especially today."

Edmund shrugged. "She had errands to run, and she is not my nursemaid. I am perfectly capable of taking a walk in the gardens alone."

"On a Sunday? Lady Ivanna is here."

"I can avoid her."

"Try not to go riding. Liana threatened to have me beheaded for treason if you had so much as a scratch on your armor by the time she got back," he sounded far too amused for Edmund's liking. "The funny thing is, you actually listened to her."

"She is my healer, of course I was going to listen to her."

Ronus snorted. "Its more than that and you know it. I think you've taken a _fancy_ to her," a wicked smile took over his face at the idea.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "How old are you, Ronus?"

"Old enough to know when my friend is pining over a woman," Ronus grinned. "That's it, isn't it? That's why the council is so furious with you and that's why she's getting all this special treatment. You like her!"

"What does my liking her have to do with the council?" asked Edmund in confusion, forgetting the context in which they were speaking.

Ronus burst out laughing. "Oh, Aslan help you, King Edmund. You've fallen for the one woman who would have nothing to do with you if she could help it."

Edmund scowled. "You don't know that."

"Perhaps," conceded Ronus, still smiling. "Do you really feel something for her?"

Edmund hesitated. "I care about her," he admitted finally. "She… interests me."

"Interests you?" Ronus scoffed. "You're besotted. You would never refuse to pick up your sword just because a woman asked you to. Whether or not she is your healer is irrelevant."

"The fact of the matter is-" Edmund was interrupted by a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at the unfamiliar man standing before him. "Yes?"

His friend stepped in. "Ah, King Edmund, this is Lord Alem. He's Lady Ivanna's brother," introduced Ronus. He straightened up and discreetly edged forward, slightly ahead of Edmund. "Keep your distance," he warned.

Lord Alem didn't even flinch. "I have a bone to pick with the _honorable _King Edmund, and I'd thank you to stay out of it," he snarled.

"What's wrong?" asked Edmund. He indicated for Ronus to stand back, but he didn't move.

"You and your corrupt family is what are wrong!" he hissed. "My sister's modesty has been compromised, and I would have _you_ pay for it."

Edmund's eyebrows shot up. "Are you ill, man? I haven't spoken to your sister in weeks."

"When was the last time you did?" in a trice, Lord Alem's sword was out, pointing straight at Edmund's chest. "I will ensure you pay for your ungrateful and disgraceful behaviour, _King _Edmund, before your brother puts us on that ship for home."

Edmund didn't back down. His eyes darkened. "I did nothing wrong. Put away your sword."

"You bloody well did _something_!" yelled the other man. "I won't have tongues wagging about _my _family, you good for nothing-"

"King Edmund is recovering from a wound," Ronus interjected sharply. "Dueling is out of the question. And keep your voice down, you're talking to a king!"

Lord Alem didn't move, but he did lower his voice. "I wouldn't spit on a king like him."

"I'll duel him," said Edmund. His voice was quiet, but inside he was furious. "Give me my sword, Ronus."

Ronus hesitated, never taking his eyes off the grim look on Lord Alem's face. "I can duel in your stead, my lord."

"I would prefer to handle this on my own."

Reluctantly, Ronus handed his sword to him. "Liana will kill us both," he hissed. Edmund blinked, but shrugged.

"It can't be helped," he muttered as he took his stance against Lord Alem.

**!**

Edmund scowled darkly as he felt Ronus nudge him in the back. "I can walk myself."

"She's going to have our heads if we don't get you to her in one piece," replied Ronus. He sounded terrified. It almost made Edmund laugh. "You were not supposed to so much as _look _at your sword, to engage in a duel was far beyond the question."

"I feel fine," Edmund shrugged out of Mr. Tumnus's grip, and something in his expression prevented the fawn from insisting. "I needed the exercise, Ronus."

"You are bleeding, King Edmund. Forgive me if I do not want healer Liana to have me beheaded for some form of treachery that she will no doubt invent on the spot," muttered Ronus darkly. He entered the Houses of Healing in front of Edmund and bowed him inside.

"She's not here," it took Edmund less than thirty seconds to make sure of the fact.

Ronus raised his eyebrows. "You seem very sure."

Edmund hesitated. He knew Liana was not present because he could sense it, but it sounded too ridiculous to say out loud. Plus, another round of Ronus's merciless teasing was not something he could take in his present state. Instead, he merely shrugged, then winced when white hot pain shot through his shoulder. Lord Alem was a good swordsman, but Edmund was better. He had won, but he was sure he had ruptured his stitches in the process.

"Your Grace!" a fawn came running towards them, tripping over his own hooves. He made a hasty bow and immediately gestured Edmund towards one of the beds. "What ails you?"

Edmund let Ronus explain and exchanged a look with Mr. Tumnus. Wordlessly, the fawn nodded and went off to make enquiries about Liana's whereabouts.

The other healer was shaking his head at Ronus's words. "Deeply sorry, but Healer Liana is in charge of royal care and royal decree prevents anyone else from so much as checking a royal pulse."

"Well, where is she then?" demanded Ronus.

"She is away on personal reasons, my lord, she did not say where and you must understand she is so respected that it would be folly to even question her because-"

"She is in the herb gardens," Mr. Tumnus appeared at Edmund's side and gave a small smile to the other fawn. "I believe she has just returned from her sister-in-law's home. Run and fetch her, Healer Jorah."

The fawn hesitated, but finally nodded and ran off, tripping a few more times before he exited the same way they had come in. Mr. Tumnus patted Edmund's back and helped him lie down on the spare bed. Ronus stood by his bed, twisting his hands. A few minutes went by until they heard raised voices. Surprisingly, one of them was Liana's.

"I asked you not to be disturbed, Jorah! How difficult was that to ensure? Even after seeing the state we are in-"

"Liana, I beg of you to understand, it is the King, and-"

"I don't care if its Aslan himself! You expect me to enter that house with two young children?"

Her words hung in the air as the door was flung open and Liana stormed inside. Her eyes were glinting with fury and were rimmed with red, whether from lack of sleep or crying, Edmund couldn't tell. Her hair was a mess, and for the first time she was wearing black. It brought out the paleness of her face, and Edmund was shocked at the change from when he had seen her return from her sister-in-law's house the last time. Her sash hung from one hand and in the other she held the chubby fist of a toddler, with two blonde braids and in a similar black dress. The child in her own free hand held a basket from which the wailing of another child could be heard.

Liana didn't waste words. She ushered the child with her basket into a corner and pointed to Ronus. "You," she almost snarled the word. "Seeing as I obviously cannot even give you the duty of ensuring your _King_ is safe, I will not entrust my brother's children to you. Leave," without waiting for an answer, she turned to Mr. Tumnus and her voice softened slightly. "Please, take them out to the gardens," Mr. Tumnus nodded, and she turned to Jorah, rattling off a list of items she needed. Once her orders were carried out, she turned to Edmund.

"I have never been less thrilled to see you hurt," her words were mocking, but her voice had lost the amused tone she always adopted with him. It sounded dead and lifeless. "Why did you pick up the sword, Edmund?"

Edmund blinked. "How did you-"

"I heard about it from the dryads," she sighed and got to work, checking his pulse and using a blade to cut open his tunic. "I also heard that there was little chance of competition, despite your injury; my congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She worked in silence for a while. It wasn't until Jorah had brought her the instruments she wanted and she was mixing a draught for him that Edmund finally asked what was on his mind.

"I thought you had gone to see your sister?" he kept his voice casual, but couldn't help glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Liana froze for a second before continuing with her brewing. She didn't speak until Edmund had finished the entire vial of liquid. When she did, her voice was hoarse. "My sister-in-law died last night giving birth to a child. My brother does not know, and he is not to return for another week yet."

She made to turn away, but Edmund saw the tears gathering in her eyes and reflexively caught her hand. She looked at their linked fingers in surprise before raising her gaze to his. He didn't speak, but she saw something in his eyes that she liked; she offered him a wan smile.

"Tell me how I can help you," the words were out of his mouth before he was even aware of uttering them.

Liana laughed, her eyes wet with tears. "Forgive me, King Edmund, but your methods of helping me are far too overwhelming. I cannot ask for more."

Edmund didn't laugh. He sat up on the bed, wincing as he put pressure on his arm. Liana's hand immediately went to his shoulder, but he shook her off. "Sit down," he spoke through clenched teeth. Something in his expression stopped her from protesting and she sat down on the edge of his bed willingly enough, but averted her gaze. "I have no qualms about using my influence if it can add to your comfort."

"I'm quite comfortable."

"You're crying."

She smiled wryly. "Have you never cried?"

"Be serious, Liana."

"I'm speaking in earnest," her voice was quiet. "It is very difficult to help me. I have two young children to care for, a job that is a way of life and added to that I am in danger of-" she suddenly stopped talking and removed her hand from his grip, almost snatching it away in her haste. "Forgive me. You need not concern yourself with my affairs. I will manage. Now, tell me if this hurts."

Edmund, seeing that she was genuinely anxious to avoid discussing what was wrong, gave in and let her nurse him. She informed him that he would need stitches again and hurriedly asked Jorah for a needle. Edmund tried not to wince every time she pierced his skin, but it was hard.

"It must be uncomfortable," she murmured suddenly. Edmund jumped. Liana smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he relaxed back onto the pillow and focused on her voice. "You were saying?"

"The needle. It must be uncomfortable."

"You would know."

"I wouldn't, actually. I've never had a serious injury."

"You're lucky."

"So I've been told," she smiled and released his arm. "Sit up and have some water."

"I'm fine," said Edmund reflexively. He avoided her eyes almost as soon as he'd spoken. Truthfully, he felt sick.

Liana rolled her eyes. "I know you feel awful. I didn't give you any kind of pain reliever. Have something to drink, go to dinner and rest for a while. You'll be fine."

Edmund smiled sheepishly and shrugged, nodding his head. However, when she left his side for a few moments to check on the children, he beckoned to Jorah.

"Tell my sisters that Healer Liana is in need of their help," he said. His words were barely a whisper; he didn't want her to hear him. "Once they see the children, they will understand."

Jorah hurried off to fulfill orders. Liana came back and returned to her work. While applying an extra layer of bandages, she spoke again.

"I'm curious to know how he provoked you, King Edmund."

Edmund winced, more from the question than any pain. "He accused me of compromising his sister's modesty."

Liana's lips twitched. "Did you?"

Edmund snorted. "He was Ivanna's brother. What do you think?"

Liana smirked. "You certainly don't waste words. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I would never."

"You came quite close to it once."

Edmund looked at her in surprise, but she remained focused on her work. Her expression was still pleasant and devoid of any spite. He took a chance with his answer. "That was different," Liana cut the cloth with a pair of scissors and met his eyes as she was putting them down. "That girl was beautiful."

She blinked. He knew she had understood his meaning, but she once again looked away and busied herself with smoothing the sheets on his bed. Edmund wondered if he had pushed it too far. "Everyone who surrounds you is beautiful on the outside, King Edmund," her voice was small, but at least she had answered.

He spoke without thinking. "She was beautiful on the inside as well."

Liana was quiet. "I don't think that is-"

"Try not to talk propriety to me when I'm lacking essential articles of clothing, Liana. It really makes me feel incredibly immoral," Edmund raised his eyebrows in mock-seriousness, trying to make light of the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

Liana burst out laughing. Her eyes twinkled. "My, my. Aren't you positively charming today?"

"I suppose its the effect you have on me," said Edmund without missing a beat. Liana rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," he persisted. "I can't stand to see a woman cry. It makes me feel horribly inadequate."

She shook her head laughingly. "I don't even know how to respond to that!"

"You could start by reassuring me that I'm naturally charming?" he suggested. "We both know its quite true."

Liana snorted. "I think that's quite enough of your _flirting_, King Edmund."

"Is it flirting to compliment a pretty woman?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Especially when you have a strictly _business _relationship with that woman," said Liana pointedly.

"I thought we had established that we were friends?" Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me I did all _that_ for nothing."

Liana's lips twitched, but she resisted the urge to laugh. "You may have accomplished something," she told him, eyes twinkling with merriment. "_But_ I am very busy and you need rest. You may leave now. And stay away from the sword this time, Edmund. I won't always be around to save you."

Edmund snorted, though he couldn't ignore the strange feeling in his stomach when he heard her words. It felt like dread. "Where would you be without me to give your life purpose, Liana?"

Liana swatted him with the wad of bandages in her hands and made a quick curtsey before turning to leave towards the gardens, where the two queens were now cooing over her nieces.

* * *

**A little bit of Liana/Ed interaction. I've been dying to get this chapter up so I couldn't resist updating so soon after the last one. Please review and tell me if you liked the conversation. I tried to keep it as light as possible; there will be plenty of time for the more intense stuff later!**


End file.
